CrazIdealismE
by Mr obsessive
Summary: Di dunia ini seorang Idealis tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang ataupun kekuasaan. Seorang Idealis tidak pula bisa berkompromi pada keadaan yang salah. Mereka laksana malaikat yang siap melibas segala bentuk kekacauan sistem di dunia ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa menundukkan serta membuat mereka patuh tak berkutik dan itu adalah ANCAMAN. Genre : Psychology


**CRAZIDEALISME**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto sensei, saya cuma minjem doank.**

**Rated M**

**Genre : Psychology, Crime  
**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga suka dan jangan lupa untuk reviewnya**

**Enjoy..**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam itu terasa kelam daripada malam-malam biasanya. Angin bahkan tidak berani berhembus menyisir lembut walau hanya sebentar. Suara nyaring serangga yang selalu berisik tiap malam pun seolah bungkam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin saja, keduanya telah saling bersepakat untuk menghentikan aksi-aksinya malam ini. Tapi alasan apa yang mendasari mereka melakukannya? Tidak ada yang menjawab. Keduanya membisu seperti pria di dalam rumah bercat hijau muda itu.

Ya, mungkin pria itulah yang mengilhami angin serta serangga untuk sejenak berhenti beraktivitas seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mereka berdua seolah bisa mencoba memahami keadaan pria itu. Pria yang sepertinya tidak butuh hiburan malam dari keduanya yang selalu mereka pertunjukkan tiap malam.

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Tatapannya kosong dan mengarah ke luar jendela balkon kamar miliknya. Dengan sebatang rokok yang tinggal setengah serta segelas kopi hitam, pria itu mencoba menikmati kesendiriannya.

Secara harfiah sebenarnya dia tidak sendiri. Kalau saja 2 sosok yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur masuk dalam hitungan. Dimana kedua sosok itu tak lain adalah istri dan anak semata wayangnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Ini aneh. Kenapa pria itu seolah merasa sendiri ? bukankah dia memiliki kedua sosok yang juga sangat menyayanginya itu? Entahlah, mungkin ada satu alasan yang mendasarinya hingga kedua sosok terlelap itu tidak masuk dalam hitungannya.

**.**

Jarum jam telah menunjuk ke angka 3 dan itu artinya tidak lama lagi si ayam akan segera berkokok tanda sang mentari akan segera menampakkan diri. Namun entah kenapa, pria itu justru masih tetap terjaga di balkon kamar tidurnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun merebahkan tubuh sekedar beristirahat. Padahal jika melihat isi kertas yang terdapat di meja kerjanya, pria itu harus tiba di tempat kerjanya pagi-pagi sekali.

Merasa sudah cukup lelah, pria itu pun menghisap puntung rokok terakhirnya sampai habis dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Dia lalu melepaskan jaket tebal yang selama ini melindunginya dari hawa dingin, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati 2 sosok yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Dengan tenang dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, pria itu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur yang berisikan istri dan anak semata wayangnya.

Dia menatap lembut kedua sosok yang tengah terlelap nyaman di alam mimpinya secara bergantian. Ada suatu ekspresi terluka dan kehilangan yang coba disembunyikan ketika pria itu menatap mereka berdua. Seperti ada rasa sedih, terluka dan terpuruk berkumpul menjadi satu. Yang mungkin menjadi alasan dari kediaman si pria semalam itu.

Pria itu kemudian mencium kening wanita yang telah 9 tahun menjadi isrinya dengan penuh perasaan. Dia pun menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah istri cantiknya melalui punggung tangannya selembut mungkin. Dia juga membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tak lupa pria itu juga membisikan ungkapan perasaannya tentang bagaimana bahagianya dia memiliki keluarga kecil nan hangat yang selama ini belum sempat dia utarakan kepada istri tercintanya. Istri yang selalu setia menunggunya meskipun si pria itu selalu pulang larut malam. Dan ketika mengingatnya, sang pria meringis merasa bersalah.

Pria itu kemudian beralih ke sosok mungil yang berada tepat di samping istrinya. Dia seolah tengah bercermin ketika menatap sosok mungil itu. Sosok yang selalu dianggap orang-orang disekitarnya sebagai replika sempurnanya. Ya, wajar saja karena sosok itu tidak lain adalah jagoan kecilnya yang mulai beranjak tumbuh.

Pria itu lantas mengecup kening buah hatinya penuh cinta sembari mengusap kepalanya dengan begitu lembut. Mencoba mencurahkan segenap perasaannya seolah tiada lagi hari esok untuk melakukannya. Dan saat itu pula buliran air mata membasahi pipi pria itu. Tidak terlalu kentara, tapi bisa dilihat dengan jelas tanpa perlu menggunakan teropong super canggih untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu tengah saat ini menangis.

Pria itu menangis. Ya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat dia benci untuk melakukannya. Namun pada akhirnya dia harus menghancurkan ego nya itu tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Dulu baginya, air mata adalah cerminan betapa lemahnya diri bagi seorang pria. Seorang pria, menurutnya tidak pantas menunjukkan kelemahan baik di depan orang lain maupun pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

Suara gemercik air terdengar samar-samar mencoba membelah keheningan pagi buta. Si pria saat ini terlihat tengah meringkuk menggigil di bawah guyuran air dingin shower kamar mandinya. Meskipun faktanya pria itu bisa saja menggunakan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, tapi entah apa yang sedang ada di dalam otaknya, dia justru lebih memilih air dingin untuk membasahi diri. Jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya, bisa dibilang jika pria itu seolah tengah menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Semakin lama berada dibawah guyuran air, tubuh pria itu lambat laun mulai terlihat dapat menyesuaikan diri. Samar-samar dia tersenyum mengetahui fakta itu. Dia pun mulai bangkit dan berdiri tepat dibawah guyuran air. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan bersamaan air yang membasahi setiap lekuk wajahnya, dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Ruang kerja itu cukup luas dengan sentuhan arsitek jepang kolosal nan indah terlihat di setiap sisi-sisi ruangan. Pria bernama Shikamaru itu berdecak lagum ketika pertama kali memasukinya. Pria itu berani jamin jika pemilik ruangan kerja ini pasti seseorang bercitarasa tinggi yang bisa dengan mudah ditebak dari pemilihan desain interiornya itu._

_Shikamaru menatap sekeliling ruangan kerja itu sekali berharap suatu saat dia bisa memilikinya sendiri. Tahu jika harapannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka, pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyadarkan diri jika semua itu hanyalah sebuah kemustahilan. Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja tempat dimana pemiliknya biasanya berada._

"_Ah, kau sudah sampai rupanya.." Sapa seseorang dari arah samping kiri Shikamaru berada._

_Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia pun menyipitkan mata memusatkan penglihatannya dengan jelas. Mencoba ingin tahu seperti apa sosok yang baru saja menyapanya ramah. Detik itu pula jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang. Dia bahkan sempat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan jika apa yang dilihatnya adalah salah._

_Di hadapanya saat ini berdiri seorang pria yang sudah sangat jelas dikenalnya. Bahkan bukan hanya dia saja, seluruh penjuru Jepang pasti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sosok pria tersebut. Ya, dialah Sasori. Sosok pengacara muda berambut merah dengan wajah baby face yang juga diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang milyader termuda di jepang._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan ?! bukankah kau sudah paham jika pertemuan ini melanggar hukum ?" tanya Shikamaru sinis._

"_Ayolah kawan, tidak bisakah kau bertanya seperti itu setelah kita berdua duduk ?" balas Sasori sembari merebahkan diri di sofa mewah miliknya._

_Awalnya Shikamaru tidak merespon ucapan pria merah itu. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk segera keluar ruangan. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya, karena merasa akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk jika dia melakukannya. Dengan berat hati Shikamaru akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya._

"_Itu baru kawanku.." komentar Sasori. "Kau mau minum apa ?"_

"_Tidak perlu basa-basi. Cepat katakan apa maumu ?" jawab Shikamaru ketus._

_Sasori tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Pria berambut merah itu kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya lebih serius. Dia menatap tajam Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di hadapannya seolah ekspresi bersahabat yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya adalah sebuah ilusi belaka. _

"_Kau sudah tahu. Karena itu aku tidak menyertakan namaku pada surat undangan itu.." Jawab Sasori. _

"_Sungguh sangat sempurna. Apakah kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih gila daripada ini ?" tanya Shikamaru menyindir. _

"_Tergantung seberapa keras kepalanya dirimu.." Jawab Sasori dengan ekspresi penuh intimidasi._

"_Jangan bercanda.." desis Shikamaru._

_Sasori tidak membalas ucapan itu. Pria berambut merah itu justru bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, pria itu segera kembali ke tempat di mana Shikamaru berada. Sasori kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah berkas serta sebuah amplop besar kepada pria itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya Shikamaru segera membaca beberapa berkas itu dengan teliti._

"_Apa kau sedang mencoba membanggakan semua ini ?" tanya Shikamaru seraya melemparkan berkas-berkas yang telah dibacanya ke atas meja._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya sedang mencoba menunjukkan siapa tuan nya dalam situasi saat ini."Jawab Sasori santai. "..dan hanya tinggal kau seorang lah yang sampai saat ini belum bisa diajak berkompromi."_

"_Aku tidak akan melakukannya.."_

_Sasori tersenyum mencemooh mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Pria berambut merah itu seolah yakin jika pada akhirnya ucapan lawan bicaranya hanya akan menjadi sebuah bualan belaka. Pada suatu titik, Sasori percaya bahwa pria dihadapannya akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri._

"_Idealisme mu tidak akan berguna kali ini. Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan lebih berkuasa daripada pemimpin di negeri ini. Suatu kekuasaan yang kubangun dengan membeli harga diri mereka satu per satu. Sebuah kekuasaan yang lebih kuat daripada sebuah loyalitas ataupun idealisme.." ucap Sasori singkat._

"_Aku sudah seringkali bertemu dengan orang-orang sepertimu. Namun pada akhirnya mereka menyerah tunduk dihadapan hal yang begitu berarti bagi mereka." Shikamaru hanya terdiam.  
_

"_Kau tahu ? kau hanya belum mengerti neraka dunia yang sebenarnya. Neraka dimana seluruh kerja keras yang telah kau perjuangan selama ini tak akan berarti apa-apa. Mencoba menjadi cahaya di tengah kegelapan ? yang benar saja. Pada akhirnya kau akan dijauhi oleh orang-orang disekitarmu. Karena bagi mereka kau hanyalah kelainan bagi neraka dunia ini." Shikamaru tertegun mendengarnya._

"_Mereka, orang-orang yang selama ini berunjuk rasa membela hak-hak rakyat. Kau pikir mereka orang-orang suci ?! kau salah. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang iri karena tidak mendapatkan kesempatan, atau juga mereka cuma sekumpulan orang-orang yang tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya. Ya, giliran menikmati segala apa yang ada di negeri ini."_

"_Ya, dan itulah yang telah dilakukan oleh klienmu.." timpal Shikamaru._

_Rahang Sasori mengeras mendengarnya. Pria berambut panjang itu tidak mengira jika pria di hadapannya benar-benar sungguh keras kepala. _

"_Dengar baik-baik. Sistem birokrasi di negara ini sudah amat bobrok baik dalam ruang lingkup pemerintahan ataupun swasta. Menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada satu orang tidak akan memberikan efek jera bagi yang lainnya !"bentak Sasori._

"_Aku sangat paham tentang hal itu. Karena itulah, aku justru akan tetap melakukannya." Balas Shikamaru tegas._

_Shikamaru benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Sasori tertegun, pria berambut merah itu tahu jika pria di hadapannya tidak sedang membual. Pria berambut merah itu kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Dia tidak mengira jika di dunia ini masih ada saja orang-orang yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi._

"_Kalau begitu silahkan buka amplop itu.." ucap Sasori dingin._

_Shikamaru awalnya tidak merespon ucapan Sasori. Dia masih tetep keukeuh dengan sikapnya selama ini. Namun tanpa dia sadari, kedua tangannya meraih amplop coklat besar itu dan segera membukannya. Seketika raut wajahnya membeku melihat isi dari amplop tersebut dan secepat itu pula keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya._

"_Ada beberapa orang yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang ataupun barang-barang berharga lainnya. Tapi apakah kau tahu jika beberapa orang itu bahkan tidak berkutik dalam hal ini ?" ucap Sasori dengan seringainya._

"_Semua keputusan berada tanganmu. Aku berharap keputusanmu besok adalah keputusan yang bijak. Baik untuk kami dan juga untuk keluargamu. Karena setelah kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar rumah esok hari, nasib keduanya berada di tanganmu.."_

Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya setelah mengingat pertemuan itu. Dia kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mencoba berinteraksi dengan dirinya sendiri. Aneh memang, tapi dia sering melakukannya disaat dia merasa tertekan seperti saat ini. Seringkali dia merasa berhasil dengan cara tersebut, namun untuk kali ini cara itu nampaknya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadapnya.

Shikamaru kemudian meraih handuk dan segera mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dia lalu menatap jam tangan miliknya yang tergeletak disamping pasta gigi yang sudah setengah habis. Tertera disitu jarum pendek menunjuk angka 4 yang berarti waktunya untuk pergi ke tempat kerja tinggal 3 jam lagi. Merasa ada yang perlu disiapkan, pria itu segera berderap menuju ke meja kerjanya dengan handuk yang masih membalut tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di meja kerja, dengan cekatan Shikamaru mulai mengumpulkan satu-persatu berkas-berkas yang dia perlukan. Tak lupa dia membuka smartphone miliknya mencari file-file penting dan segera memindahkannya ke flashdisk. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu kemudian beranjak membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih jas apa yang cocok digunakannya pada pagi hari ini.

Saat ini telah jarum jam telah menunjuk ke angka 7, dimana seharusnya Shikamaru sudah berada di tempat kerjanya. Tapi nyatanya saat ini dia justru tengah asyik berdiri sembari memandangi istri dan anaknya yang masih terlelap. Shikamaru kemudian mendekati mereka berdua dan mengecup kening keduanya penuh perasaan dan sekali lagi air mata itu merembes keluar tanpa di perintah.

**.**

Suasana di depan gedung pengadilan negeri Konoha terlihat begitu ramai. Tidak hanya media saja yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Sejumlah aktivis dan LSM penggiat anti korupsi juga nampak berada di sekitar area depan gedung pengadilan. Tidak sedikit pula beberapa mahasiswa serta orang-orang sipil ikut hadir di tempat itu.

Keramaian ini memanglah sangat wajar. Mengingat pada pagi hari ini sidang pembacaan vonis kepada tersangka kasus korupsi akan segera dimulai. Publik sangat berharap agar sang Hakim memberikan vonis yang setimpal kepada si tersangka sebagai bukti jika harga diri hukum di negara ini masih tetaplah ada.

"Tuan Sasori, apakah anda yakin klien anda akan bebas atau setidaknya mendapat hukuman yang ringan ?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada hakimnya nanti.." ucap Sasori yang segera memasuki ruang sidang.

Bagi para wartawan, jawaban itu terasa ambigu. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan kali ini berpihak pada mereka. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sang Hakim yang baru saja disebut-sebut berjalan mendekati mereka yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Pak Hakim, bisakah anda sedikit membocorkan soal vonis itu ? tanya para wartawan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Itu rahasia.." jawab Shikamaru seraya tersenyum hambar. "Tapi jangan khawatir karena nanti akan ada kejutan."

Pernyataan Shikamaru sontak membuat semua awak media pensaran. Namun sebelum berbagai macam pertanyaan dilontarkan kepadanya, Shikamaru segera berderap memasuki ruang sidang meninggalkan raut wajah-wajah kecewa dari para awak media.

Waktu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh segenap orang yang berada di ruang sidang ataupun di luar akhirnya tiba. Para jaksa penuntut maupun kuasa hukum dari si tersangka juga terlihat telah memposisikan diri mereka pada tempatnya masing-masing. Tidak lama berselang Shikamaru pun mengetuk palu tanda sidang pembacaan vonis terhadap tersangka kasus korupsi dimulai.

"Sidang pembacaan vonis terhadap tersangka kasus korupsi dimulai." Ucap Shikamaru penuh wibawa. "Apa ada beberapa hal lagi yang perlu disampaikan oleh jaksa penuntut maupun kuasa hukum ?"

" Aku rasa semua sudah cukup yang mulia.." ucap Sasori dengan seringai mengerikannya.

Shikamaru segera membuang muka setelah bertatap mata dengan Sasori. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jaksa penuntut yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia lakukan, Shikamaru segera membuka berkas-berkas yang telah dia persiapkan sedari malam.

"Berdasarkan berbagai bukti dan kesaksian dari para saksi-saksi, maka dengan ini saya memutuskan jika saudara Kakuzu dinyatakan.." Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya sebentar sembari menatap wajah-wajah dihadapannya.

"BERSALAH. Dengan hukuman seumur hidup serta penyitaan seluruh aset-aset miliknya yang terindikasi berasal dari hasil korupsi."

Suara gegap gempita mengiringi pembacaan vonis itu. Semua elemen mulai dari aktivitis, mahasiswa hingga rakyat sipil mengucap puji syukur atas putusan yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Bagi mereka ini adalah titik balik dari kebangkitan hukum di negara yang selama ini seolah ompong jika berhadapan dengan elit-elit kelas atas.

Keadaan berbanding terbalik terlihat pada kubu si tersangka beserta Sasori sang kuasa hukum. Pria berambut merah itu merasa sangat terhina dengan keputusan yang telah diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan keselamatan keluarganya.

Dengan penuh amarah pria berambut merah itu segera menekan tombol di smartphone nya bermaksud menelpon seseorang. Namun sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Shikamaru berhasil mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menelpon seseorang, tuan Sasori." Ucap Shikamaru melalui mikrophone yang berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Sasori.

Sontak semua teriakan gegap gempita itu menjadi sunyi. Orang-orang yang berada di ruang sidang itu seolah sepakat untuk membisu. Sayup-sayup beberapa wartawan mulai saling berbisik tentang pernyataan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Pernyataan tentang akan adanya sebuah kejutan pada sidang kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasori mencoba berkilah seolah tidak paham akan maksud ucapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Pria itu justru bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sasori. Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, dengan gerakan secepat kilat Shikamaru berhasil merebut salah satu pistol milik petugas keamanan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dan detik itu pula beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sasori seolah tidak takut meskipun saat ini Shikamaru tengah menodongkan pistol tepat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan ? akan aku beritahu setelah aku mengatakan sesuatu hal padamu." Jawab Shikamaru berdesis.

Shikamaru kemudian menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dia ingin memastikan jika seluruh orang yang hadir di tempat itu benar-benar mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

"Semuanya, dengarkanlah baik-baik perkataanku ini !" teriak Shikamaru kepada semua orang di ruang sidang itu.

"Dia, pengacara muda nan kaya raya ini sebelumnya mengancam akan membunuh seluruh keluargaku jika aku tidak membebaskan kliennya !" Teriak Shikamaru yang dibalas gumaman-gumaman kecil mengutuk Sasori.

"Jangan bercanda !" sanggah Sasori sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Awalnya aku sangat ketakutan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluar yang bijak dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Jalan keluar yang tidak akan menghianati kepercayaan kalian. Jalan keluar yang membuatku tetap menjaga janjiku untuk tetap bersikap adil. Sebuah jalan keluar yang tidak lain adalah dengan.."

"MEMBUNUH KELUARGA KU SENDIRI.. "

Detik itu pula Shikamaru menarik pelatuk pistol yang digenggamnya. Namun bukan Sasori sebagai target utamanya melainkan kepalanya sendiri. Hakim itu pun ambruk meregang nyawa menyusul kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya.

**.**

3 hari setelah peristiwa bunuh diri itu, Sasori beserta semua kaki tangannya ditangkap oleh pihak berwajib berdasarkan desakan seluruh masyarakat yang percaya pada pernyataan Shikamaru. Tuduhan itu semakin diperkuat dengan rekaman percapakan antara keduanya yang tersimpan rapi pada flashdisk milik Shikamaru. Sedangkan mengenai pernyataan tentang pria itu yang telah membunuh keluarganya memang benar adanya. Pihak forensik telah memastikan jika keduanya yaitu istri dan anak dari Shikamaru dinyatakan telah tewas dengan dugaan awal adalah keracunan.

Pada akhirnya apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Shikamaru berhasil menggugah hati nurani seluruh masyarakat dari berbagai kalangan. Dan sejak peristiwa itu, gerakan untuk memaksa perubahan sistem birokrasi secara besar-besaran mulai ramai digaungkan. Semangat idealisme nya tidak mati. Semangat idealisme nya hidup bersama di setiap nadi rakyat negeri ini. Meskipun penuh dengan kegilaan, tindakan adalah sebuah bukti nyata jika dunia ini ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dan diancam dengan hal apapun. Ya, dan itu adalah KEGILAAN.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Yosh, pada akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan sebuah fanfic oneshoot di tengah kemandegan ide buat lanjutan ff SURVIVOR. Dan lagi-lagi dengan aroma yang masih tetap kelam seperti halnya SURVIVOR. Sebenarnya sih udah beberapa kali nyoba bikin jalur percintaan, tapi entah kenapa ide selalu mandeg bahkan sebelum paragraf pertama selesai ditulis. Mungkin karena sumber dan pengalamannya yang kurang kali ya, atau mungkin juga karena kebanyakan baca novel dan nonton movie yang semuanya berbau kesureman. Tapi gak perlu dipikirin juga sih, yang penting terus berkarya dan yang pasti di jalur yang positif.

Ide fic ini tiba-tiba nongol begitu aja setelah nonton ulang The Dark Knight Trilogi. TDK trilogy karya Om Nolan emang kece badai lah pokoknya..


End file.
